disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes of The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends
The following is a list of episodes from the Disney original series The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends, created by Mark. S. Bernthal (also the creator of Jungle Cubs). This animated tv show has four seasons with 137 episodes in total. Series Overview: Episodes Season 1 (1993-1994) # The New Friends # L'il Hard Freddy # The Pirate...Bunny # Fox in the house # A Grizzly Fazbear Day # The gift # The School Bully # The Dog # The tailess with Foxy # Golden Freddy return 1 & 2 # Time Warped # Mangle the Lover Vixen # The Wizard of Faz # Katty Show and Tell # Fox out of hole # Foxy Goes Out # History of all bear # Legend of old Red Fox # Like in 80's # Music and Loud # Bonnie and the Wolf Pup # Katty and Fazbear # The Spell # Foxy and the Fox # Chica's Cooks # Freddy and Edgar # Bonnie Lost guitar # The Walkman # The Officer George # The perfect rabbit # Keep your bite # Travels with friends # The Babysitter Season 2 (1994-1995) # Foxy's Lost Hooks # Lion friends are my lion friends # Looking for foxy # Foxy and Other Dogs # The Pox # The Lucky charm # Mail order fazbear # Foxy ran Head # Fearless fox # The great eggs adventures # Foxy vs Bonnie # Boys # Arnold in Love # The Diary of old Red Fox # The Lost Hat # The Killer # Who Really Fear of Foxy # A change of Heart # That's what friends are for # A Fazbear-Howl # Cupcake, Where Are you # Copycat # Foxy off to the King # Poppie the wolf cub # Kathy's Sleepover # Pizza # Fox's Man Friend # The Bear who Came to Dinner # The Night of Living Pizza # Not a Peep # Happy Birthday Freddy # Chica's litter Help from my Friend # Foxy' the Untrapped Fox Season 3 (1995-1996) # Rock and Roll # From Fox to Eternity # When the Music Start # Freddy in Space # This Bear for Hire # Vanity Bunny # Rocky like animatroics # Welcome Back Smith # The Best Boss # Foxy Hide in Pirate Cove # Fairy Tales # A Fox eyes Only # Bad Guy or Good Guy # A Twisted Tales of Foxy # Magic # Field trip # Bump in the what # Christmas in Fazbear # Cat-Burglar # My Friend Freddy # fox eat dog # Gone today, here tomorrow # Snow buiness # Hair'em, Scare'em # Bonnie meet poppie's parents # We on a Roll # Fazbear for a Day # Robin the food-steal cat # ThanksFazbearing # What make Fox run # Lost in Forest # Mangle to Stop # Noses Off # Boo who? # Party Over # Gratitude Adjustment Season 4 (1996) # Foxy for Mayor # Chica in Wonderland # Pie Noon # Bonnie the who? # Little red riding Chicken # Rip roaring Pirate # Music in my Head # What's in the bag # Bonnie and Katty # Foxy in Boots # Meet Veronica # My Aunt Rosana # The bear fact # Mrs. Layla, My teacher # Meet Max and Lucky # The Best Carpenter # Katty's Grandparents # Neighbor Mrs. Whitmore # Battle of Dance # Mark Frederick # Best pet Rocky the dog # Child care # Rocky and Foxy # The fox truth # Foxy and his Lie # The Stealing # Foxy the Hero Fox # When Mangle to Stop # Rudolph come to Town # Katty miss Rocky # Mangle fall in love with Foxy # Bonnie's Rock and Roll # Maurice the chef # Arrivedrci, Smiths # When katty met freddy fazbear and friends Category:Episodes Category:Episode List Category:Five Nights at Freddy's